She Likes Me For Me
by Madame Mim
Summary: Hermione está apaixonada por Ron Weasley. A pergunta é: PORQUE? Tradução da Fic original por like a falling star.


**_She Likes Me for Me_**  
_By like a falling star (_Tradução_: Madame Mim:)_

* * *

Hermione estava se sentindo particularmente homicida naquele dia.

E ela estava querendo fazer isso também.

Tanto que seus colegas da Grifinória decidiram, bem espertamente, por sua própria segurança, ficarem longe dela, pelo menos por enquanto.

Então quando ela cuspiu a senha "Bomba-de-bosta de besouros!", arrastando-se através do buraco na parede deixado pelo quadro "Estúpido, minúsculo negocio!" e subiu o dormitório das garotas do quinto ano, murmurando incoerentemente debaixo de sua respiração, os grifinórios, apesar de famosos pela sua coragem e bravura, se encolheram em medo e juramentos de nunca enfrentar Hermione em seu estado instável de humor.

Os grifinórios, agindo completamente sem perturbação, sentaram-se descontraídos e pretenderam ficar absorvidos nos jogos de Snap Explosivos ou numa partida de Xadrez Bruxo ou qualquer coisa, enquanto na verdade todos eles estavam espreitando o buraco do quadro, esperando por Ron Weasley, que viria sem dúvida alguns minutos depois, tempestuoso, de cara sardenta, vermelha e furiosa como a de Hermione, com um Harry Potter de olhar resignado em reboque.

Ou não.

Pelo menos, não hoje.

Por alguma razão indecifrável para o ser humano, Ron não aparecera correndo furiosamente, nem seguido do perplexo Harry.

Tudo estava quieto.

O Salão Comunal finalmente se atreveu a respirar, mas uma pergunta ocupava seus pensamentos: Quem, se não Ron Weasley, fez Hermione ficar furiosa dessa vez?

* * *

Hermione estava absurdamente furiosa.

O mero pensamento de pensar que ela estava absurdamente furiosa a fazia ficar mais absurdamente furiosa. Porque ela era uma MONITORA! E um monitor como Percy pomposamente dissera não deveria mergulhar tão baixo dizendo um PALAVRÃO! Nem em seus PENSAMENTOS! Especialmente se eles ficassem freqüentemente irritados com outros monitores apenas um, atualmente por xingar! E esse outro monitor apenas um, de novo calhasse de ser RUIVO tambem! E DIABOLICAMENTE FOFO!

Isso a fez voltar ao ponto de xingar.

Hermione estava raivosa.

Ah, ela estava zangada, sim. Se ela não tivesse mais sensatez, ela seria responsável pela morte de alguém. Alguém que deveria estar bem morto agora. E então ela seria banida para Azkaban por cometer um assassinato, no entanto ela estaria bem morta nessa hora e então seria tarde demais.

Sim. A pessoa com quem Hermione estava tão zangada agora – não, risca isso - a pessoa com quem Hermione estava incrivelmente, espantosamente irritada era, de facto, consigo mesma.

Estúpida, estúpida garota. Ela xingou-se a si mesma. Porque você tinha de ir e ficar apaixonada por Ron Weasley?

* * *

Qual era seu problema? Hermione perguntou-se, remexendo sua comida. Ela era uma garota sensível, e com os pés bem presos à terra alguém que se orgulhava de si mesma por fazer escolhas lógicas e bem pensadas. Então PORQUE diabos seu coração idiota e estúpido tivera de escolher Ron Weasley, de todas as pessoas, para se apaixonar?

Seu cerebro cuidadoso e sensível não teria certamente cometido um erro desses. Não, seu brilhante cérebro deveria ter, certamente, percebido que se apaixonar por Ronald Weasley era uma das coisas mais idiotas, e mais ilógicas de todo o mundo. Seu brilhante cérebro deveria ter escolhido alguém, para ser sincera, mais merecedora de seus sentimentos. Alguém que ela poderia gostar à primeira vista, namorar durante os habituais cinco anos e então passar o resto da vida junto, adquirindo, com o tempo, duas ou quatro crianças, um cercado branco, e um cachorro. Ou um furão. Qualquer coisa. Alguém como Harry Potter, por exemplo. Ele era, primeiro que tudo, o menino-que-sobreviveu. Ele era legal, bravo e humilde, e o obviamente um ótimo bruxo.

Mas, não. Claro que não. Seu cérebro não tinha o privilégio de escolher por quem ela se apaixona. Essa honra ia para seu coração, que não tinha um pingo de senso. Nem mesmo um pinguinho de senso. Ron, de todas as pessoas. RONALD WEASLEY.

Pelo amor de Merlin, seu coração não tinha nenhum bom gosto, Hermione pensou. Ela e Ron eram como cão e gato, e discutiam por razão alguma. Ela era uma garota com cérebro e ele era, bem, não era estúpido; ele poderia tirar boas notas se ele ao menos se esforçasse, mas Ron definitivamente não era do tipo de estudo. Hermione era calma e racional enquanto Ron era cabeça-dura e impulsivo. Ron passava seu tempo livre desafiando vitimas inocentes no Xadrez bruxo, deixando suas sobrancelhas queimadas enquanto jogava Snap Explosivo e aterrorizando qualquer garoto que se atrevesse a sequer olhar Ginny; enquanto que Hermione, por outro lado, queria mais. Tinha interesses mais intelectuais como ler, estudar, ler, fazer os deveres de casa semanais com antecedência, ler, ajudar os elfos domésticos, e bem, surpresa, surpresa! ler.

Eles eram, para ser claro, tão diferente quanto Snape e Lockhart.

Voltando ao começo da historia, Hermione estava remexendo sua comida.

Ron a olhou curioso. "O que se passa com você?"

"Nada." Ela respondeu suavemente.

"Não minta, Hermione" Ron soou estranhamente magoado. "Você tem agido estranhamente a semana inteira. Eu sei dizer quando você está transtornada." Sua voz era gentil e tinha um tom compreendedor.

O fato dela notar que a voz dele estava gentil, o que era incomum, fê-la ficar ainda mais irritada, por alguma razão. "Não me incomode, Ron"

Ron ficou olhando para ela, e balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco chateado. "Bem, desculpe por ficar preocupado. És toda sorrisos e raios de sol, não?"

Não havia jeito nenhum de Hermione deixar aquilo passar. Harry olhou nervoso de um amigo para o outro, prevendo o começo de mais uma de suas famosas discussões.

Mas em vez disso, Hermione empurrou sua cadeira para trás com o máximo de dignidade possível. "Eu estou cheia." Ela disse, evitando o olhar deles. "Eu vou para a torre da grifinória."

Ron olhou para ela, surpreso por sua ação. "O que? Mas você mal tocou na comida!"

"Até logo," E sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Hermione levantou-se e deixou o sala, deixando Ron e Harry olhando para ela, espantados em silêncio.

* * *

Hermione enfiou a sua face no seu travesseiro, impedindo a si mesma de chorar. Ron não merecia que chorassem por ele, por mais que ele a machucasse.

Porque, porque, porquê? Porque tinha ela de ir e se apaixonar pelo piralho insuportável?

Crookshanks caminhou até a cama de Hermione e se acomodou nos pés dela.

Já era bastante ruim que ela descobrisse que estava caída por ele; e nem tinha uma sequer chance que Ron gostasse dela também.

Apesar deles serem amigos, eles passavam mais tempo discutindo do que conversando. Não importava o que estavam fazendo, não importava aonde eles estavam, Ron sempre achava um jeito de chateá-la.

"Ainda lendo, Hermione? Tentando terminar de ler toda a biblioteca antes do Natal, eu presumo?"

"Escrevendo para o Vitinho? Eu pensava que você tinha um pouco mais de senso. Aparentemente, não tem; é obvio o que ele quer de você, e você deixará ele ter?"

"Pelo amor de Merlin, pare de agir como se fosse perfeita, menina boazinha!"

Por que e que Ron conseguia ter a habilidade de afetar-la tanto com as suas palavras? Ele era o único que conseguia. Hermione suspirou alto e virou-se de costas e se engasgou.

Ron Weasley estava parado na porta, parecendo muito estranho. "Er, oi."

"Oi." Hermione respondeu, já que não tinha mais para dizer. Ela pôde sentir suas bochechas queimarem.

Os olhos de Ron passearam pelo quarto nervosamente, e depois estendeu um pacote brilhante parecido com alumínio,

Hermione aceitou-o, seus olhos castanhos como que o questionando.

"É um sanduiche de galinha." Ron disse-lhe. "Você não jantou, e isso é minha culpa já que você estava brava comigo."

Hermione de repente se sentiu horrível. Não era culpa dele. Nem um pouco "Ron, eu.."

"Não. Olhe. Eu, é, eu estou aqui para pedir desculpas." Ele tinha um olhar determinado em sua face.

"Pelo que?"

Ron parecia um pouco encabulado. "Eu não sei, na verdade. Eu achei que se você está zangada comigo, eu devo ter feito alguma coisa errada. Desculpe-me." Ele disse, soando mais sincero do que Hermione alguma vez já ouvira.

"Oh, Ron." a voz de Hermione ficou mais suave "Não é nada, sério. Eu estava tendo um dia ruim e eu descarreguei em você. Eu realmente sinto muito"

Ron sorriu para ela. Não era o seu sorriso largo normal, mas um sorriso ligeiro e meigo que disse a ela que ele estava feliz com o que havia acontecido "Perdoada."

Hermione retribuiu o sorriso. "Eu fico contente."

"Então, er.. Você deveria comer isso antes que esfrie." Ron disse. Ele parou nervoso por alguns instantes, até que estendeu os braço e deu um rápido e apertado abraço antes de larga-la e praticamente disparar descendo as escadas ate ao Salão Comunal.

Hermione piscou.

Ela tinha estado errada, todo tempo. Ron Weasley era realmente o mais doce, legal e maravilhoso garoto de sempre.

Ela o amava do jeito que ele era.

E nada jamais conseguiria mudar isso.

* * *


End file.
